Enrapture
by Shawn30
Summary: For Kim, giving in one night meant there was no turning back. TK


**Title: "Enraptured"  
Chapter (1/1)  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: For Kim, giving in one night meant there was no turning back.**

**Rated: M for sexual situations, sensuality, and adult themes **

**Category: Romance/Erotica **

**Ship: Tommy/Kim**

**Timeline/Spoilers: Set in the present day with Dino Thunder as canon. Everything after DT's finale is my AU.  
Disclaimer: I won't make a dollar, but maybe I can make you hot wink**

**Authors Notes 1: Insomnia created this one. Hope you enjoy.**

**Authors Notes 2: Tommy and Kimberly are around 28 years old in this story. They're adults doing adult things.**

**Beta Read by: White-Knight-1988**

* * *

**"All women do have a different sense of sexuality, or sense of fun, or sense of like what's sexy or cool or tough.**

**Angelina Jolie **

**"Life is like dancing the Tango... sad, sensual, sexy, violent and quiet. **

**unknown**

**"The score never interested me, only the game." **

**Mae West**

**

* * *

****Kimberly Hart's apartment **

**7277 West Crane Avenue Sixth Floor **

**Thursday, April 10, 2008 2:00 AM **

**Reefside, Ca**

No man had ever hungered for her body the way Tommy had tonight.

That was Kim's first clear thought upon rejoining the conscious world, drawing her fully awake. She swallowed hard while listening to the gentle sound of soft breathing nearby. The intimate feel of a warm thigh brushing along her own brought back tonights salacious events in vivid detail. Her body was still humming from his exquisite caress as she blinked away the late night darkness, sat up, and then quietly eased out of bed in sharp contrast to the way she entered hours ago.

Mindful that she wasn't alone tonight, she moved as quietly as she could while slipping on Tommy's white dress shirt. After carefully stepping over the pile of clothes strewn all over the floor, she needed a hand on the edge of the bed to brace herself upright. It seemed her body was slow to cooperate after the carnal workout it received tonight.

Mmmm, there was that delicious ache again.

The urge to giggle in the dark was suppressed when her hand moved over her mouth to halt its progress. Waking Tommy wasn't something she wanted right now. Not even as the small night-light on his side of the bed eloquently illuminated just enough of the hard planes of muscle displayed all over his body. The covers barely offered a hint of modesty after she departed the bed, revealing a bare hip and torso to her appreciative gaze. He slept the sleep of the dead, quiet and satisfied.

Kim secretly adored the sensual pride she felt over his deep, peaceful slumber. Alas, she couldn't help the need to get away from him and create as much distance as possible, even if it was to her own kitchen for some ice cream and a private moment to think about what happened tonight.

More like brood, stress, and over-think it. She hated that about herself sometimes, second-guessing her decisions. She was sure that if there were a bible scripture written by God himself concerning her and men it would read, "Ye, though Kim walk through the valley of relationships, she will fear no evil. But commitment, yeah, my girl's afraid of that."

For some reason politically incorrect sarcasm came easy to her the later the hour. Smoothing her hands over the mens shirt she wore, which hung down her slender frame like a short dress, she crept out of her bedroom and padded her way to the kitchen. Each careful step reminded her body that she hadn't had sex in over six months and tonight was like no night she'd ever had with a man before.

Passing her bathroom, she couldn't resist the urge to look at herself. It was naive to imagine making love to Tommy for the very first time might somehow change her appearance, and yet the inspiration to see was still there. Flipping the wall light switch, she considered herself in the mirror above the sink... well and truly fucked. That's how she looked. Her bright eyes and flushed complexion conveyed it all. It was as if her past sexual encounters were nothing more than foreplay.

Last night was a goddamn revelation!

Sighing, Kim moved through her apartment, hitting her kitchen. The time shown on the microwave glared at her, a constant reminder she needed some sleep to be any good at work tomorrow. She fished for a bowl and a spoon, and then her Ben and Jerry's Double Fudge Swirl Ice Cream. As Trini put it, the only two men on Earth who have never disappointed a woman after age sixteen. She smiled to herself. Several scoops later, she was leaning against the graphite island, dipping her spoon into her late night snack. Alone time was good for her. She did most of her best thinking when she was all by her lonesome. She craved a moment to feel her feet on solid ground again, minus the temptation that awaited her in bed. She needed time to think about what transpired here tonight.

How did it happen?

Money, not destiny led her to Reefside if she were perfectly honest about it. Gymnastics in that area of California was booming and a high-profile Pan Global multi-medalist commanded a great salary. Better than any other offer she had received upon sending out resumes when she decided to move back to California. Of course she knew all about Tommy's Ranger exploits in Reefside, but they had patched up their friendship years ago and enjoyed a long distance closeness, for lack of a better term. They lived separate lives, but stayed in touch pretty regularly. Things were good.

Great even.

And so moving to Reefside not only meant a career boost both professionally and financially, but it meant living closer to her father, Tommy, Jason, and Trini who were spread all throughout California. Building a life here on her terms was what she accomplished, only being in Tommy's presence again revealed one minor hurdle she hadn't anticipated.

They were still extremely attracted to each other.

Having spent a number of years apart saw both go through so many changes from their former selves way back when to the here and now. In many ways they spent the last couple of years getting to know the adult versions of each other. And once Kim moved to Reefside the transition was seamless. Their camaraderie was the easy part. Attraction however... chemistry... its either there or its not. It can't be faked, hoped for, or based on the past.

And for them it was so very strong.

Recalling the way her nails clawed at Tommy's back while his hips delved into hers, Kim felt lightheaded while eating ice cream in the dark and dripping a bit of it on his dress shirt. She laughed at herself, thankful no one was around to see it. Yet again she pondered that if she had a pet she wouldn't have slept with Tommy. Strange, yeah, but her mind ventured interesting places at times. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She's been friends with men she was attracted to before and never slept with. A single straight guy and a single straight girl being close friends didn't ever mean they had to hook up.

But her friendship with Tommy had never been something she could hold down to one simple definition. What they meant to each other, it lingered, emerged, evolved, grew, altered, and probably a million other words. But it never went away.

When she relocated to Reefside a year ago he helped her move in, but so did six other friends and her dad. She had no shortage of people in her life, a fact she was thankful for. When she needed to go out on the weekend to unwind they didn't spend every single one of them together. Although whenever they did spend time together something hot simmered just below the surface. It wasn't long before she noticed how his gaze would linger on her, the want in his eyes ever apparent. No innocent virgin, she knew when a man desired her. And while she wasn't exactly missing being in a relationship, knowing he wanted her was thrilling in a way.

Of course she felt the same. Friendship was one thing, but attraction was primal. It didn't care for history or time, only that ethereal draw from one person to another no one could accurately explain. There was a dark edge he possessed that had always drawn her to him. He was a new man, unlike the one she thought he would be, but an even better one than that. He was beautiful inside and out, perhaps a more suitable fit for the name he gave her once upon a time. He was moody and known to push people away at times, but then again, so was she.

Still, finding him attractive didn't stop her from dating over the past year. Nor did what he felt for her stop him. And while she was no saint, she wasn't totally celibate either. When the mood struck she was an adult. No different than he was. The double standard being when a girl "just wanted to get some" she was labeled a ho, where a guy was just being a guy.

Good thing she didn't give a shit about labels.

Or taking chances.

If she was honest with herself, Kim knew she was playing with fire tonight. They had a huge argument two days ago over... it didn't even matter. They argued from time to time because they pushed each others buttons. It seemed like they took pleasure in provoking the other. He could infuriate her one minute and then charm her the next. He often said she was nuts fifty percent of the time. The thought of which amused her to no end.

They enjoyed a volatile friendship. Peaks and valleys, but still in each others corner no matter what.

Tommy came by to apologize tonight. On a work night nonetheless, to mend the fences. She gave him a hard time about it. That's just who she was. He accused her of being ungrateful that he apologized first, when she clearly owed him one as well. She fired back that he shouldn't offer an apology while expecting one in return. He kissed her smart mouth shut. Her heart stopped. She tried to drag her lips away, but her body had other ideas. Something snapped between them. Sparked, ignited, and set the world on fire. All common sense and reason fled. Primal instincts took over. She ripped at his clothes. He tore at hers. Her tongue was trapped inside the hot confines of his mouth, while his hands stroked inside her panties. Her fist took hold of him so wickedly he could barely stand it.

He was inside her seconds later, thrusting ferociously as the bed springs sang in sweet celebration. The headboard played bass against the wall, rattling the pictures with a steady banging thud. Her moans were the back-up vocals, while the straining slaps of their frantic bodies finished off the orchestra. They were a symphony of writhing flesh... hot, raunchy, and insatiable.

They fucked each others brains out until neither could move a muscle and fell into a deep sleep.

Halfway through her ice cream, Kim couldn't help but to admit she recognized the signs that this was becoming inevitable over the last couple of months. Hugs goodnight lingered longer as they couldn't seem to stop touching... their late night phone calls carried a racier tone in recent weeks... they texted and emailed naughty jokes all the time, as if testing the waters... they discussed their sex lives in graphic detail as if they were only close friends wanting to know the other better, when in reality both were learning what the other wanted.

Intimacy between them was building at an alarming rate.

There were times in life when you dreamed or fantasized about something to the point that you had it built up in your mind to hopeless expectations. Often times when you finally got this thing you put so much mental effort into it you're disappointed it didn't live up to the perfect image you built it up to be. And yet for Kim, sex with Tommy was everything she ever imagined it could be, only twice as good.

His tongue did things to her tonight no other man had ever done before... not to mention the four times he made her...

Never mind her solitude in the dark, she could still feel the echo of him inside her, throbbing and surging above her. Her mind was racing a mile a minute over her next move and if this was the worst mistake she's ever made or the one she needed to make a long time ago. Exhaling a deeply held breath, Kim muttered to herself, "What do I do now?"

"You could start by sharing that ice cream."

Kim's vision lifted, following the origin of the sound. Tommy's body, clad only in dark boxer briefs, defied description as he came into view. The man was simply cut so sweet she could eat him alive. Even his hair looked rebellious to her. "I thought you were still asleep?"

Taking his time, Tommy erased the short distance between them, all the while dying from how sexy she looked wearing only his dress shirt and nothing more. She just had to know she was killing him. He couldn't help recalling the way her smooth, toned legs were locked tight around him as they made love just a few short hours ago. Everything about her captivated him tonight, from the crown of her head to her little feet. "I was up until a minute ago. I reached for you... but you weren't there."

Something emotionally warm swept over her heart from the way he phrased that. Kim nervously downed another spoonful of ice cream. "I needed a snack."

Tommy expected this. She needed to put some distance between them and he knew it. He could read her like a book. "I was hoping you weren't thinking tonight was a mistake."

She felt him trying to gauge her mood. "Aren't we supposed to dodge that elephant in the room?"

"That's been our problem for to long now." Tommy stood face-to-face with her. He knew her issues and fears, as well as how they would be amplified after tonight. If she ran, he wanted her to know he'd be following right behind her. "I don't regret anything that happened here tonight." He watched her eyes shut mysteriously, as if things were to close to the surface. "And you shouldn't either."

"I don't." There, she said it. Pretty much meant it too, only this thing between them had the potential to... well, the answer to that she wasn't quite sure of. Her spoon clanged against the bowl. "We dated over ten years ago, you know."

"What, a decades worth of foreplay wasn't enough for you?" he teased until she finally spooned some ice cream and presented it to his lips. He ate it greedily. "That's delicious."

"Ben and Jerry's is best." His sudden invasion of her personal space pressed his warm body against hers again, trapping her in place. She instantly remembered the feel of his weight upon her as she was nestled beneath him, clutching onto him as claimed her hotly against the mattress. In the present his hands braced on the island counter top, and then he captured her mouth with a long, wet kiss that drew powerfully from her succulent lips. After a time they parted on the wing tips of a final, slow nip.

"You taste so good," he complimented just over her moist, parted lips.

"That's the ice cream."

"No Kim, that's you."

Conflicted and aroused, Kim stole another slow kiss before she thought about it, gently nibbling his bottom lip at the end. "We're not dating."

"Is that a statement of fact or a promise?" Tommy watched her look away, but she had nowhere to hide. "I feel free," he offered truthfully when her stare met his and held on, tethering them as one. He was determined to make her face this thing between them head on. "I've wanted you for some time now. I just never said anything because like you, I value our friendship. And I had to be sure of how I felt. But there comes a time when you get sick and tired of wanting someone and you just have to make a move to see if she feels the same or shoots you down. Sometimes the not knowing is suffocating."

Her head bowed, Kim traced a finger over his belly in soft circles. "So can you breathe now?"

Damn... she was seducing him again. "Barely."

Sighing, Kim understood that better than most. "Lust and love aren't the same things."

"Which of the two do you want from me?"

If Kim answered honestly she'd be left so wide open to heartache, something she feared desperately. But if she lied she might lose him. "Want some more ice cream?"

Being a part of her world required patience. Tommy knew that going into this. "Changing the subject isn't going to help you sweep what happened tonight under the rug." Craning his neck about, casually strolled to her kitchen table, pulled out a chair, and sat down facing her. "Do I make you happy?"

"Tommy..."

"It's a simple question, Kim." He continued, "Do I make _you_ happy?"

Despite wishing otherwise, she was sure the answer was so obvious on her face as he was smiling even when he asked. She needed to turn the tables. "Do I make you happy?"

"No, you make me crazy."

"You can leave, you know," her middle finger, which lifted at first in a well-known negative gesture, then pointed towards the front door. He didn't move a muscle as her mock threat was the last thing she wanted him to do. When all hope of avoiding this was lost, as well as a single good reason to, she spoke from the heart. "Tommy, I feel like I should be terrified or worried or something but... I can't come up with a single good reason to feel like making love to you was a mistake." She sighed, "I think maybe that's what's bothering me. That there's nothing wrong with us being together. Usually when I think things are wonderful, they're often the opposite."

"You can't be afraid of being happy, Kim."

"I think I'm afraid to try."

"Then let me take half the worry, because I don't have a crystal ball either. I just know that being with you feels right."

With their past history and her string of unsuccessful relationships, Kim felt the need to ask softly, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Yes," Tommy replied, his gaze sincere. "But you need to remember I'm just as much a mess as you are. Risk is always involved when you trust your heart to someone."

"I can be very risky."

"And unpredictable and prone to rash behavior," he half-laughed at the end. "But you're also the most incredible woman I've ever known. There's a fire inside you I can't get enough of. The alternative is pretending our feelings for each other don't exist, or waiting for some so-called perfect moment to show us the way." He turned serious for a moment. "Kim, I'm pushing thirty years old. Its time I acted my age. The blunt truth is I want you in my life, and I want to belong to you." He began counting off with his fingers, "This is me, Tommy Oliver. Flawed paleontology teacher. Ex-Power Ranger. Used to wear a pony tail in high school. Lover of the martial arts. Mr. Forgetful. Dr. O. This is who I am. You either want me or you don't."

A fair ultimatum, Kim surmised, her well-manicured fingers tapping against the islands graphite surface. Of course she wanted him. He made her happy, wasn't afraid of her issues, would never use them against her, and needed her in his life. And after one night of making love to him she craved him in her bed. Sure of her hearts answer, she began finishing off the rest of her ice cream while carefully considering him beneath the veil of a smirk. "I thought our story was over."

Catching the twinkle in her eyes, Tommy had a good feeling about things. "Our high school story ended like many of them do. We've both had college stories and relationship stories and hundreds of other stories. Just think of this as a new one. The first page says Tommy and Kim rock in bed," he winked, which made her laugh. Hoping to catch her off guard, he swung for the fences. "My problem is I love you... deeply."

Game, set, match. And there it was. The one declaration you could never take back. Setting the bowl aside, Kim regarded him closely. His dear words didn't scare her off or make her want to run. In fact, they didn't even surprise her. It felt wonderful to be loved. Natural. And it felt equally wonderful to love in return.

Pushing off the island, she began slowly circling his chair, her hands behind her back as if appraising the situation. "I hope you never get over that problem," she confided before slowly straddling his upper thighs and nestled her lower body over him. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "I love you, Tommy."

"I know."

"I'm still scared."

"So am I."

"If you're expecting a fairytale romance with no bumps along the way you're going to be disappointed."

"Nothing worth having is ever easy, Kim."

"Sometimes its hard," the words honey-dripped from her lips when her right hand began playing over the front of his boxer-briefs, eliciting a instant reaction from his anatomy. She smiled triumphantly. "But I think the journey will be worth it."

Her head bowed close to his when his eyes closed shut tight. He groaned deeply behind gritted teeth as the palm of her hand smoothed over his growing erection. She began peppering the side of his face with the softest of kisses. Needing to touch her, his strong hands ran over her bare thighs. "So you think you can handle the ride?"

Kim softly blew in his ear, "I promise to not get off this time."

"I'm crazy about you," Tommy expressed in a hushed tone, his hands now caressing her lower back beneath his dress shirt.

"Not half as crazy as I am about you." Overcome by need, she seized his mouth in a deep French kiss, her tongue wetly gliding over his. She felt his hand course through her hair, cradling the back of her head as their lips made love time and time again. Just kissing him was sensory overload as her body sought its fix, her addiction to him so complete. He was her drug of choice as surely as she was his, both drowning in passion.

Drawing her bare ass over his his aching cock, Tommy gasped raw in her mouth, "You look so damn sexy in my shirt." She smiled so wicked against his mouth while his hands maneuvered beneath the shirt over her lower back and hips, caressing her body just the way he knew she liked. "God, do you have a clue what you're doing to me?"."

"I know what you did to me in bed," she complimented while reveling in the sensuality of his warm hands freely roaming her body. When his mouth sampled the column of her throat, Frenching her neck, her head angled back to give him all that he wanted. "You fucked me until I had tears in my eyes," she confessed while grinding over his cock, her arousal darkening his boxer briefs. She knew he could feel that. The recognition in his gaze inspired her to whisper, "You belong inside me."

Lifting his head, Tommy found that her lovely brown eyes took on a misty quality in the shadows. Her legs felt so soft over his thighs... and then she began undoing the first of three buttons, her devilish grin offering him paradise. Two buttons later her slow, seductive undressing came to a halt when he stopped her as she was about to shrug the shirt off. "Leave it on."

The husky tenor of his voice echoed how badly he wanted her body. She trembled in his arms. "Okay," she whispered before leaning back just enough to allow his lips to soft;y graze her chest, and then kiss over to a hardened nipple his mouth captured and drew powerfully on. She was wet that very second, greedy for him as the sensation of his oral skills caused her to hiss between her teeth. He angled from one breast to the other, paying sweet homage with his whole mouth until he finished with a gentle bite at the tip before raising his head to hungrily kiss her again.

Long, rhythmic kissing ensued until Kim took the initiative and moved her hand between them. She entered the front opening of his boxer briefs and carefully pried his throbbing cock out, all the while relishing the desperate need etched all over his handsome face. "This relationship is going to be one hell of a ride."

"Traveling an unpredictable path," Tommy noted shakily as her hand stroked him. "Seeking our happily ever after."

Settling above the crown of his hard cock, Kim declared, "You ride shotgun this time. I'll steer." She deftly took him inside her, gliding down slowly, the decadent heat of her body molding around him so pleasurable her eyes shut when she rested fully upon his lap. Her lips trembled when she ascended the whole column of his cock, only to glide back down all the way, quivering in sensation. "You feel so good..."

Robbed of his ability to speak, Tommy observed her in awe as she slowly fucked him, riding at an easy gallop, her hands braced behind him on the back of the chair. The wicked concentration on her face made his heart pound faster. Their eyes locked when his hands filled with her backside, guiding her at her pace, grinding low with every descent now. She writhed on his lap, her head nestled over his shoulder as she sat back and swerved her hips in hard circles, squeezing him inside her with skills he swore didn't exist. "I want to kill who ever taught you that."

"Hush and let me fuck you," she whimpered before tasting his mouth again, thoroughly kissing him. Her excruciatingly slow pace picked up speed when the physical spark and pleasurable warmth swelled and rippled within her. Try as she did to draw things out she could feel he urgency of her climax fast approaching. Mercy, how could he bring her to this so fast? She just didn't know, so she concentrated on how good it felt stretching around him. He was, and she refused to admit this to him anytime soon for fear of his ego getting any bigger than it was, that he was the... well, she had never been with a man his size before.

He was touching places inside her she didn't know she had.

The throaty sounds he made begged her for more, so she began vigorously riding him, rolling her whole body in waves until he caught her rhythm and began thrusting high and hard, their bodies smacking together in raunchy praise. The increased friction rubbed deliciously over her clit as electric tingles coursed throughout her body.

"I love you so much," Tommy strained to convey as her inner charms robbed him of his sanity, the moist heat of her molded tightly around him. The way she moved... drawing and releasing him...he was at a loss for words, so he simply moved with her, driving her down harder until she cried out against his shoulder, her nails digging into his back.

"I'm going to come," she whined softly behind shut eyes, riding with low grinding motions, her focus solely on... she began to shake. "God, I'm going to cum so hard..." Suddenly his mouth stole hers, claiming the silent wail before it ever saw a breath of air. Her entire body spasmed and quivered in the throes of a blazingly hot climax that say her shuddering powerfully in his arms, squeezing around him the whole time.

At the tail end of her thunderous orgasm her arms clutched him so hard when she felt him harden inside her, and then surge into her one final time before coming deeply inside her, each burst coinciding with a deep thrust until at last he slumped back in the chair, his face buried in the side of her neck, gasping for air.

Finally they were sated, holding each other so tight, only the sound of their breathing giving any life at all to the darkness surrounding them.

No matter that her legs hurt, or her back had scene better days, Kim didn't ever want to leave his embrace. They had waited for this moment and it was fucking fantastic. They didn't rush into things and now the future looked bright. Ever the cynical gal, she considered that maybe it was time to stop pondering if she would ever be happy when she was in fact already happy. No, great sex didn't mean everything would work out fine, but when exactly were you given the right to feel hopeful and enjoy the moment? She surmised that maybe you just had to take it... take the risk... face the unknown and give it your best shot.

With Tommy, she had a strong feeling things were going to work out fine. Fine as in he was probably the one. Sure, she could be wrong but her heart just wasn't feeling that. Her heart loved him and was ready to try again. They weren't perfect, but she felt they were perfect for each other. And if in a year they hadn't killed each other she was pretty sure their might be a diamond ring in her future.

Provided they didn't kill each other.

Kim snickered when she thought that. Tommy noticed, drawing her face-to-face with him again. He smiled inside a mild yawn. "What are you thinking about?"

No woman ever revealed everything on her mind. Not even to the man she loved. "That was some really good ice cream." His laughter claimed her soul as she joined him. She was truly happy. "I love you."

Sighing, Tommy bowed his head in victory. He had her again. "It's about time."

"You jerk." Still, she kissed him again. "So now what?"

"I say you grab that ice cream and then you, me, Ben, and Jerry have a foursome in bed."

"Ohhhh, that's so kinky."

"As kinky as doing it in a kitchen chair?"

"Well you didn't actually do much. I did all the heavy lifting."

Tommy shook his head, and then gently cradled hers. "I love you, Kim."

She smiled brightly. "What, no I love you, Beautiful?"

"Beautiful was high school. This is now."

She nodded, kissing him softly. "This is now..."

* * *

**The End **

**More than likely no sequel, lol.**


End file.
